


Sole Discretion

by MxTicketyBoo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimilix NSFW Bingo (Fire Emblem), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot porn with feelings, M/M, Married Couple, Porn with Feelings, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo
Summary: Felix narrows his eyes. “Are you… Are you aroused… bythis?”“Ah…” Dimitri seems suddenly fascinated by the fire, though his hands keep working Felix’s other foot in a firm massage, bringing warmth and comfort as he rubs slow circles into the arch. “Yes. Well. As you can feel.”“From myfeet?” Felix asks, just to be certain.Dimitri clears his throat. “Well… ah. Yes. You do have lovely feet, Felix. It’s not often I have occasion to put my hands on them.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	Sole Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Lines, the real MVP, for beta-reading this while on her holiday. I <3 you, friend.
> 
> This is my first Dimilix fic, which surprises even me, considering the fact that if I had OTPs (I'm an unrepentant multishipper), this ship would be one of them. I hope I've done them justice. Of course my first attempt at writing them would be for the "Felix's feet" space on the Dimilix NSFW Bingo card. Of course. XD

“Put another log on the fire. It’s freezing in here.”

Felix huddles farther beneath the heavy pile of blankets and furs. He’s curled on one corner of a plush settee, which they’ve pushed as close to the fireplace as possible without risking going up in flames themselves, and _still_ he can’t rid himself of the chill.

Winter had descended on Faerghus with an even crueler bite than usual, and nothing—not the tapestries on the walls, the woven carpets lining the floors, or the multitude of blazing hearths spread throughout the castle—could ward off the icy drafts or the tendrils of cold that seemed to creep under Felix’s clothing and sink into his very bones.

“I don’t believe there’s room for another, Felix,” says Dimitri from where he’s kneeling in front of the fire, prodding at the logs with an iron poker. He’s naked save for a sleep shirt that stops at the tops of his brawny thighs. “At least not until after these burn down some.”

Felix huffs. “Then get over here and keep me warm yourself.”

Dimitri sets the poker back in its rack and gives him a wry look. “As my consort commands.” He lifts the blankets and plants himself on the other end of the settee, bringing a frosty breeze along with him.

“Don’t let all the heat out,” Felix grumbles. “Ugh. I think this might be the coldest it’s ever been.”

“It is rather chilly,” Dimitri says.

“Rather chilly?” Felix glares and shoves his stockinged feet into Dimitri’s bare lap. “You only say that because you’re practically an oven yourself.”

“Felix!” Dimitri shouts. “By the Goddess, your feet are like ice.”

“Then rub them before they break off. My toes feel frozen.”

Dimitri takes one of his feet in a big hand, which Felix feels rather than sees with the pile of blankets blocking his view. “I thought you Fraldarius lads were made of heartier stock than this,” Dimitri says, before shooting Felix a little smirk that makes his stomach heat.

“More with the rubbing, less with the talking,” Felix orders, and then nearly groans when Dimitri’s thumbs press into the arch of his foot and stroke down to the heel.

“I am merely stating facts,” Dimitri says lightly, with that tiny smirk still playing about his mouth. “You’ve endured many a hard winter, have you not? Only Gautier is colder.”

Felix grunts because yes, Faerghans are used to the cold, and he’s no different from the rest. Perhaps living in the palace and years of peacetime have made him soft. Not that he’d choose to go back to warfare. He keeps his blades sharp and continues to hone his skills until they’re even sharper, but he doesn’t miss the bloodshed. He never will.

It took years for Dimitri to get to the point where he would—where he _could_ —tease and joke with Felix, the way he’d done when they were children. Felix’s tongue has become less barbed over the years, Dimitri’s eye less haunted, until it’s only rarely Felix can see any ghosts reflected there. They’ve found their way back to each other, to the friendship they’d once had, the closeness they’d shared. Dimitri had shocked the continent with a royal wedding to the Duke of Fraldarius, his right-hand advisor and dearest friend. Now, Felix lives to be Dimitri’s Shield, because it’s what _he’s_ chosen, not what was expected of him by his late father and all his ancestors before him.

He’s… happy. The ring on his left hand complements the one on Dimitri’s. They share a bed, a life, the responsibilities of running a kingdom.

So, Dimitri can tease him, and Felix will snipe back because it’s his nature, but to be sure, there’s no one else he’d rather freeze his bollocks off with than the man sitting beside him.

“I have indeed,” Felix says finally. “But the Fraldarius family has served the Blaiddyds for generations. I believe it’s more than fair for a Blaiddyd to serve a Fraldarius for once. I only request for my husband to keep me warm. Unless you find that too difficult a task?”

“It would be my pleasure to serve you,” Dimitri says, low and deep. “I vow to keep you warm in whatever way you wish, beloved.” He sets one foot down and takes the other in hand, and Felix sinks against the armrest, burrowing deeper under the covers. But it’s then when he feels a hard line of heat against the sole of the foot Dimitri just stopped massaging.

Felix presses the pad of his foot against that thick, hot column. “Is that…?”

Dimitri hisses. “ _Felix_. Careful, please.”

Felix narrows his eyes. “Are you… Are you aroused… by _this_?”

“Ah…” Dimitri seems suddenly fascinated by the fire, though his hands keep working Felix’s other foot in a firm massage, bringing warmth and comfort as he rubs slow circles into the arch. “Yes. Well. As you can feel.”

“From my _feet_?” Felix asks, just to be certain.

Dimitri clears his throat. “Well… ah. Yes. You do have lovely feet, Felix. It’s not often I have occasion to put my hands on them.”

Felix gawks at him for a moment. “I do not have beautiful feet. Feet are not… they’re not beautiful. If anything, they’re ridiculous looking. What is there to find appealing?”

Dimitri is too regal to shrug, but he inclines his head, still not looking at Felix. “It’s _your_ feet in particular that I find attractive, I must confess. You have a very dignified arch and pretty toes and such fine-boned, well-turned ankles. Why, just the other evening, I—”

“ _Dimitri_.” For the first time in days, Felix’s face doesn’t feel numb from the cold—because it’s burning with mortification. “Be _quiet_.” 

Dimitri’s mouth snaps shut, and Felix can see the redness in his cheeks through the golden fall of his hair.

The fire crackles. Dimitri keeps massaging. And Felix… carefully runs the pad of his foot across the length of his husband’s cock.

Dimitri’s hips jerk, and his hands spasm around the foot he’s still holding.

“No one told you to stop rubbing,” Felix says.

Dimitri returns to his task. Felix, face aflame, does the same, dragging his toes down Dimitri’s cock, to the head. A huff of surprise escapes him when the material of his stocking grows damp from the fluid gathered there. Dimitri’s so turned on from this, he’s leaking already. And Felix, against all odds, and despite finding the entire situation both mortifying and incredibly bizarre, feels his own interest stirring.

“Move the blankets,” he commands. “I want to see.”

Dimitri releases his foot and pushes the coverings aside with shaky hands. His cock is hard and huge as ever, and when Felix rubs his big toe across the slit, Dimitri shudders so fiercely the settee gives an ominous creak.

“You can… you can take the stockings off. If you like.” The words come out half-strangled, and Felix’s face _burns_. Even his ears feel hot enough he might scald his fingers to touch them, but he has to fight back a shiver of his own when Dimitri immediately reaches for the top of one stocking. He peels it off and tosses it aside before giving the other the same treatment.

A second later, Dimitri groans, hips jolting, when Felix’s bare feet make contact with his cock.

Felix moves very carefully, exploring the feel of Dimitri’s thick length under his soles. He watches, fascinated, lower lip caught between his teeth, as Dimitri’s broad chest heaves and he stutters out a breathless moan that sounds a lot like Felix’s name.

How is it possible they’ve been married these past five years, and keeping each other’s beds warm for years before that, yet he’s only just discovering Dimitri’s penchant for feet? Or rather, his feet in particular. Felix still isn’t quite sure how to feel about this revelation, but he _is_ curious as to how quickly he can make Dimitri fall apart from this.

“Get on your knees,” Felix says, imperious and sharp.

Dimitri scrambles to obey, as he always does now that they know each other so well. He’s always been so responsive to Felix, so desperate for touch after the years he spent without.

It’s heady, Felix must admit, to have a Blaiddyd, _this_ Blaiddyd, kneel before him, be so undone by him.

Felix pushes the blankets away and turns so his feet are braced on the floor. The chill in the room is almost a relief with how hot he feels, his embarrassment at the situation battling for prominence with the desire he feels for his husband. “Shirt off.”

Dimitri strips the nightshirt with no fanfare, revealing scarred skin and strong shoulders, a powerful chest and a stomach made somewhat softer by age, by years of peaceful living and plentiful food. His cock is flushed and hard between his muscular thighs, and he braces his fists on them, fine tremors running up his arms.

Everything about him is beautiful, especially now that he no longer hides behind that false princely facade. These days, his smiles are genuine, and he allows Felix to see him when he’s weak. When he’s vulnerable and raw.

Goddess, Felix loves him. Always has, even those years when that love tore his heart to shreds. And he’ll do his best to make Dimitri feel good, to give him the pleasure Dimitri often questions deserving.

“You should have told me you wanted this before now,” Felix says, sliding his foot across the carpet to nudge Dimitri’s balls with his toes.

Dimitri’s entire body tenses. “I…” He swallows thickly, his throat working, before he meets Felix’s gaze. “I thought you would find it… odd.”

“I do,” Felix says, almost idly. He presses the pad of his foot to the underside of Dimitri’s cock, pushes until the hot, heavy length rests against Dimitri’s lower abdomen. Then he applies a bit more pressure just to see what Dimitri does

What Dimitri does is spread his thighs and groan softly, his head tipping back.

“Could you come from this?” Felix asks, pressing harder.

Dimitri trembles and parts his thighs even wider. “I… Perhaps I could, but I… I’d like to…”

“You’d like to what?” Felix slips his other foot beneath Dimitri’s tightly drawn sac. He rubs his toes there, careful but with enough pressure to make Dimitri feel the threat. “Tell me.”

Dimitri captures one of his ankles and lifts the foot Felix has pressed to his cock until he can brush a kiss across the sole. 

Felix squirms, biting back a laugh at the ticklish, feathery caress of Dimitri’s lips and breath. But the urge to laugh promptly morphs into a startled squawk when Dimitri drags his tongue up and wraps it around the biggest toe.

Felix isn’t sure whether to be disgusted or turned on as Dimitri starts to suck. He settles somewhere in the middle. The wet warmth of Dimitri’s mouth is as familiar as ever. Felix prefers it in other places, true, but it’s arousing to feel it anywhere, and more than that, there’s the expression on Dimitri’s face—flushed with bliss, his unscarred eye half-closed and glittering. He’s enjoying this, truly and simply relishing the experience. And Felix… Well, so often, when they’re in bed, it’s about Dimitri pleasing _him_. 

Dimitri loves taking him apart and putting him back together, piece by piece. He dedicates himself to deconstructing Felix with single-minded determination. It’s rare Felix gets to return the favor. He wants to, very much, but Dimitri behaves like a child denied his favorite toy whenever Felix tries to turn the tables, to focus on Dimitri and strip him down until he knows nothing but the ecstasy Felix can bring him.

Dimitri doesn’t mind following Felix’s orders. On the contrary, he thrives on Felix’s commands—so long as they serve Felix’s pleasure. But this… Dimitri wants this. He’s asking for it, in his awkward, fumbling way, and strange or not, Felix wants to give it to him.

“Tell me,” Felix repeats when Dimitri releases his toe and presses another kiss to his foot, this time near the heel.

Dimitri licks his lips. “Perhaps I could… show you,” he offers, and Felix knows it’s because Dimitri doesn’t like to make demands. His usual answer when Felix offers to suck him off is, _“If it would please you, Felix,”_ as if Felix were offering to make him tea or fetch him breakfast, not take his giant cock into his throat and swallow his spend. 

Dimitri is nothing if not a man of contrasts. Earnest in his speech, bashful in unexpected ways, bold and commanding in others. A warrior of immense strength, but capable of equal amounts of tenderness. And, in bed, if the mood struck him, nothing but pure physical aggression when he held Felix captive in those big, strong hands and pounded him into delirium. 

Felix isn’t sure what it says about him that he’s come to find these conflicting traits endearing. Probably that he’s a man in love, but he’s long settled into that fact by now.

“Show me, then.” Felix stands and offers Dimitri a hand up.

Which is how, minutes later, he finds himself naked and face-down on the mattress.

Felix’s legs are bent at the knees and his heels pressed into his bare ass as Dimitri holds both his ankles together in one huge fist. He’s using the other hand to pour oil over Felix’s feet, the slippery fluid trailing down his calves and into the bedding below. Felix buries his face in pillows that smell like Dimitri, like _them_ , and traces the path of his own flush as it spreads sluggishly across his skin, warming him from his nape to the small of his back. 

Did he think the room was freezing before? Now it seems like it could never be cold _enough_. He feels like a cinder, bright-red and scalding. Mortified yet tantalized, lust making his thoughts spin and his cock pulse as Dimitri slicks up his feet for what can only be one purpose.

Dimitri wants to fuck them, wants to use the gap he’s created between Felix’s soles as he would any other hole, and it’s still bizarre, but also… Felix always _has_ liked being used. 

Dimitri’s come all over him in the years they’ve been together—his face, his back, in his ass, his hands, his mouth, between his thighs. He enjoys the evidence of Dimitri’s desire, the knowledge it’s _his_ body that brought Dimitri such gratification, such carnal delight. And this, odd as it seems at first glance, is just another way for Felix to please him, another type of intimacy.

If Felix thinks of it that way, he can move past the embarrassment of remembering Dimitri’s tongue between his toes, prevent himself from overthinking what Dimitri’s about to do and how others might perceive this act, might judge them if they saw or knew.

It’s just him and Dimitri here in the royal suites, in this space that’s only theirs.

“Are you all right, Felix?” Dimitri asks, and the consideration, the quiet concern, helps Felix relax some.

He breathes in shakily and nods.

Dimitri’s slippery hand touches his hip. “We don’t have to do this.”

Felix lifts his head to glare at Dimitri over his shoulder. “I said to show me, didn’t I? So do it. Let me see what you’ve been wanting.”

Dimitri dips his chin. “Very well.”

Felix watches long enough to see Dimitri reach down to take his cock in hand, and then buries his face against the pillows with a huff.

A big hand squeezes his ankles, holding them closer together as Dimitri’s slick crown pushes between the tops of his feet. It’s strange and ticklish enough Felix bites down on a pillow to muffle an unseemly giggle. But, a moment later, Dimitri grunts and starts moving in quick thrusts, as if he’s fucking _into_ Felix instead of rutting in the tight crevice between his feet, and suddenly, nothing is funny anymore. Felix’s cock throbs, and he presses down against the coverlet, seeking friction.

“ _Felix_ ,” Dimitri groans, ragged and breathless.

Felix knows that sound, that edge in his voice. They’ve only just begun, but Dimitri’s already on the verge, nearing his peak just from this.

He turns his head so Dimitri can clearly hear his voice. “So close already?” he asks. “How long have you been wanting this?”

“Ah.” Dimitri slams his hips forward, rocking Felix’s entire body against the mattress. His hairy thighs brush Felix’s shins as he picks up the pace. “For… For so long, Felix.”

Felix does his best to press his feet together, to create a tighter tunnel for Dimitri to slide into. “Use them, then. Use _me_.” _My king, my Dima._

Felix won’t say that last part aloud, keeps those words close to his heart even now, but maybe Dimitri can sense them anyway, because he redoubles his efforts, moving so fast and hard he’s driving Felix down into the mattress. Felix slips a hand under his body and takes hold of his cock, tugging in time to Dimitri’s rough thrusts. 

It’s not long before Dimitri groans again, low and agonized, and then warm, wet seed stripes across Felix’s ass. The feel of it, wet and slick and sliding down his crack, makes Felix squeeze his shaft extra tight, stroking fast and a little mean, until the pressure in his pelvis crests and his orgasm washes over him in one shuddering wave after another.

When he comes back to himself, Dimitri’s running a cool cloth over his backside. His legs ache from behind held in an odd position and he’s lying in a cooling puddle of his own spend, but he feels surprisingly good despite it all.

Until Dimitri rolls him over and he has to look him in the face, and abruptly Felix can’t keep his gaze from skittering away.

Yes, they’d done that, and oddly enough, he’d liked it in the end, but that doesn’t mean he wishes to discuss it in any way whatsoever.

Dimitri grips his chin, gentle but firm. “Felix, my love. Thank you.”

Felix scoffs. “Don’t be embarrassing. You don’t have to thank me for that. Let’s just… forget that happened and never speak of it again.”

“If that’s what you wish.”

Felix looks at Dimitri then, worried he might have caused offense, but if anything, Dimitri appears amused, his lips crooked up at the corners.

“That’s not to say I wouldn’t be amenable,” Felix says gruffly. “Should you ever have those sorts of... desires in future.”

“I thought you wanted to forget it happened and never speak of it again?” Dimitri’s amusement is clear now, laughter underlying the words.

“Don’t be obtuse. You know I only meant… we don’t have to talk about it. You can just… show me again. Next time.”

Dimitri nods, brushes his hair from his forehead, and leans down to kiss him. “My consort is the finest consort. So good for me.”

Felix groans and pulls Dimitri down on top of him, burying his face against Dimitri’s shoulder. “You say the most ridiculous things.”

“You love it,” Dimitri says, his voice rumbling in his chest.

“Maybe I do,” Felix confesses in a whisper. “Now, go get the other blankets. I’m cold again, and I believe you promised to serve me and keep me warm.”

Dimitri’s mouth meets his, and Felix is kissed until he’s breathless and clutching at Dimitri’s back in a daze. “Of course, Felix. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/MxTicketyBoo). :D


End file.
